


The Case of the Missing Monkey

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, earth vs space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: They were running late and the monkey was missing.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	The Case of the Missing Monkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traviosita9124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/gifts).



> This is for the ever talented and joy of a human being @mrsleopoldfitz! I hope you enjoy this family fluff drabble Katie!!

They were running late and the monkey was missing.

“Where did she last have it?” Jemma shouted with exasperation, her hands undoubtedly running through her freshly curled hair. Fitz could hear her heeled footsteps echoing from the kitchen, each click clack getting louder the more frustrated she got. Their daughter’s crying wasn’t helping.

“I don’t know. Ever since she started toddling it feels like she’s everywhere all the time!”

There was the sound of the fridge opening.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” he called, lifting himself up in an almost push-up from where he was checking under the couch. “She can’t reach the fridge.”

Jemma peeked her head out of the archway. “Yes, but you can. Remember the--”

“Yes, I remember the keys in the egg carton. But we had a newborn and I was running on two hours of sleep.”

Maisie continued to wail, the clock continued to tick and tock and they continued to look for the monkey.

“Oh my love, can’t you play with Mr. Frog?”

Even out of the room Fitz knew his daughter had shaken her head. She was not the biggest fan of Mr. Frog. In fact, she had once chucked the poor toy in favor of one of Jemma’s shoes. 

A lightbulb went off in Fitz’s head and he ran to his and Jemma’s bedroom. Ducking down to Maisie height, Fitz spotted a pair of Jemma’s boots and looked down.

Fitz had found the monkey.

“Jemma! It was in one of your shoes!”

“What! Which pair?”

Fitz walked into the kitchen with the little stuffed animal in his hand, his baby daughter giggling and gurgling happily at the sight of her father with her favorite toy.

“Is which pair really relevant information?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow at his wife as he passed his daughter the monkey. 

“Why was it in there?”

“I don’t know, ask your daughter!”

They both turned to their no longer crying child, the discovery of her monkey restoring the peace. Jemma wanted to question the one-year-old why she thought her stuffed monkey needed to be in one of her mother’s shoes but they were running so late and her vocabulary wasn’t quite verbose enough to be helpful so it appeared the case of the lost and found monkey would remain a mystery.

Scooping up their daughter, Fitz tucked one of her dark curls behind her ear with a smile as she babbled happily at him, “Okay Maisie monkey, time to go.”

Her tiny fingers tapped his cheeks and Fitz swiftly caught the stuffed animal when she let it slip through her fingers, tucking it between himself and his daughter. 

“Dadadada,” she repeated happily with each tiny tap. Fitz grinned and when her little hands tapped his mouth, he kissed them soundly. 


End file.
